Supernova
by coyotegirl56
Summary: Katherine was just an ordinary 12 year old until she moved in with her cousin. Now she is going on a wild adventure with the autobots...and she didn't even get to bring her rifle.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: ok, so I changed the way I am going at this story, I removed the prologue because it did not fit with the flow of the story, but if I get enough reviews requesting it I'll put it back up. Otherwise, Enjoy, and please feel free to comment. Also, the story writing style may morph a bit throughout the entire chapter, but eventually it should solidify into something I like. This is gonna take me a few days to write so…yeah don't knock it till I get into the plot abit.

P.s. I should update the story every few weeks or so, so don't get too impatient it takes a while to write and edit a chapter.

p.p.s. special thanks to galifreygirl for editing and plot bunnies :3

Disclaimer – I own nothing (sadly, if I did jazz wouldn't have died) except my oc and the content not from the movies.

Talking "blah"

Narration

Thinking '_blah'_

Supernova

'_A supernova aka a dying star that explodes and either reverts into a black hole, or creates the premier area for a new star to form. We all have our supernova moments, and it is what we do with these moments that define the rest of our lives. I for one would rather go out with a bang than fade into a black hole.'_

Chapter 1

A young girl named Katherine sat in the waiting room of the local police station nursing her split lip and pondering the cause of her dilemma. She normally had a fairly twisted sense of humor, and if this had been happening to anyone else she would have found it extremely funny, but at this point she was numb to all forms of humor. Sighing, she closed her tired grey-gold eyes, while massaging her temples, and wished for all of the world that she had a bottle of aspirin to soothe her aching head and lip.

The whole situation started a several days ago after she got back from her school trip. Little did she know that it would change her life forever.

_She arrived home after a week-long trip to find that her father had just lost his job and was falling into a very bad depression spell, and her mother was livid and storming around enough to make a F5 tornado pale in comparison. It was all that she could do to stay in rigor mortis like state on the couch for most of the evening watching a random movie on the television. The only thing registering being the sorrowful call of "wiiiiilssoooooon!" from the actor to a dilapidated volleyball with 'hair.' _

_ She woke up the next morning not even remembering when she went up to bed, and only wishing that she could sleep for the next 6 years until she was old enough to be on her own. That was when the screaming started. Make no mistake screaming was not uncommon in the Fae household, seeing as Lauren Fae had a hot temper and a quick hand. This screaming however, was the sound of complete and utter devastation, and was a sound that neither Katherine nor her sister could have ever made when injured. Spurred on by morbid curiosity Katherine followed the sound of screams into the basement office of her father. There In the office she saw the one thing that she will never be able to erase from her memory. She saw the sight of her mother screaming and sobbing next to the pale corpse of her father lying brokenly on the floor, an empty bottle of pills the only evidence left of his morbid choice. _

_The next day or so went by in a blur. The mourning party was small due to the introverted nature of her father, and the funeral was inexpensive due to the financial crisis now upon her reduced family unit. The day of the funeral was hot and humid, atypical for funerals but the usual for mid-september in eastern Tennessee, and Katherine's black sundress clung uncomfortably to her frame. The service went by in a sweaty conglomeration of mental and physical aching, and the eulogy was short and to the point. Everything was going as well as could have been until Katherine's grandmother told Lauren_

"_It's your fault that he died you know. What with all those years of your nagging and bitching about every little detail, and don't get me started on how you treated your kids. You of all people should have known better!" _

_To which Lauren bit back "what business is it of yours how I treated my kids, you didn't do any better with yours!"_

_The events that followed were recorded on every nearby mobile device and promptly posted to YouTube or any other websites with a video option. Katherine's grandmother jumped on Lauren with a ferocity rarely seen in those above the ripe age of 60, and started mercilessly kicking and slapping and biting at every known opportunity. And as fit as the old woman was, it was obvious who would get injured if the fight carried on. So with all of the energy she had left from the past week, Katherine charged into the fray to separate her warring family members. Sadly the results of her good deed only led to her split lip and a fair amount of bruising. The fight carried on from that point for nearly twenty minutes with blood, hair, and eventually dentures flying, until the police came and broke things up._

And that brings things to back to the present where Katherine has been waiting in the police station for over 2 hours, and she is getting fairly antsy. She may be patient, but there are only so many times you can count and nickname the ceiling tiles for fun before you get a one way ticket to the nuthouse. Suddenly she heard the click of the door opening and breathed a sigh of relief knowing that she was soon to be free of the madhouse known as her brain.

The police chief walked in and observed the small girl before him. She was fairly petite even for her age, reaching only 4 foot 8 at the age of 12, and had muddy chocolate brown hair. The officer sighed as he looked at the incident report involving her family, and the bruised and bloodied face of the poor child. He inwardly cringed at the knowledge that he received from interviewing her family, and hoped that the brawl was the only time that the girl was injured by her own kin. He then sat down and commenced the interview.

"Well, how about we get this investigation over with so you can be home in time for dinner, ok sweetheart?"

At this statement Katherine bristled "please let me make one thing clear sir. I may be small, but I will not be treated like an ignorant child. I am smart enough to know the severity of my situation."

The chief looked flabbergasted for a moment and then broke into a weak chuckle. "All righty then, what can you tell me about the incidents today, I need your input on the report." Katherine sighed and shook her head as she answered.

"Long story short, officer, my grandmother told off my mom at the funeral, and they got into a catfight…a very drawn out and painful catfight. I tried to intervene, and that is how I ended up with a split lip, a black eye, and other various bruises."

The officer sighed and pushed his hair out of his face. "Well, Katherine, your story matches up with the other witnesses, which means that your mother will have to do some time for a few days until charges can be resolved, but before you can get some sleep I have to ask you a few more questions because of some disturbing news from your relatives."

Katherine tensed, knowing the gist of what the conversation would cover, but tried to hide it with a well-placed stretch and yawn. "Ok, sir, what do you need to know?"

The chief rubbed the bridge of his nose is exasperation, wishing for all his life he didn't have to inquire about yet another wound in this child's life. "Ok then" he said " first question, has your mother ever shown any signs of being mentally unstable or disturbed? Examples being violent fits of temper, et cetera."

Katherine paled slightly and responded with a timid "no comment."

The questioning went on for about twenty minutes, with the police chief adamantly trying to find any evidence that could lead to an investigation of child abuse, but Katherine would always respond with a 'no' or 'no comment'. Reason being that she may have hated what her mother became when angry, but she still loved her because she was her mother.

After twenty minutes the police chief was about to give up when he remembered something that one of the EMT's on scene said… "Katherine, one last question. Did you or did you not have a facial bruise in accordance with a punch or slap before the fight in question?" Katherine with reluctance truthfully answered

"Yes..." she paused "does this mean that my mother is in trouble, because I don't like starting trouble."

The police chief shook his head and smiled a sad and exasperated smile.

"No, your mother isn't in trouble per say…you just can't stay with her until she is proven a trustworthy parent…and given your circumstances, the chances of that are slim…"

At this Katherine was nearly to tears, seeing as she had no relatives who could afford another child, and all she could think was _'well shit, life can't get much w-…nope not gonna even go there…dad…why did you have to leave me_.' At this point Katherine was at the verge of tears, and then the police chief gave her a bit of hope.

" The good news is that you won't have to go into foster care. We found some relatives of your mother that live in tranquility Nevada." Katherine only stared blankly at that statement, so the police chief continued

"… It will be a fairly drastic move, but given the circumstances your family and I have decided that this would be the best course of action."

Kat realized what was at stake, and knew that going to family would be better than going to a stranger, so she resignedly asked the chief "…ok then, what are the names of my new family, and how long do I have before I leave?"

The chief smiled and thought '_well at least I haven't ruined her entire life_' and responded "you are going to be staying with your mother's cousin Judy Witwicky and her husband and son, Ron and Sam. You leave tomorrow afternoon. You don't have to worry about packing, we had movers go in and pack up your things before I came to talk to you."

Katherine stared at the chief mouth slightly agape while she processed his words. "Wait, so I leave for Nevada in less than 24 hours!?" she then closed her eyes and mumbled a few expletives while trying to calm down. '_Well_' she thought _'I've always wanted an older brother'_

It was bright and early the next morning when Katherine was awoken from her light sleep on a cot at the police station, and she was in a bad mood. Katherine is in no way a morning person, and having to wake up at 5 in the morning for a 7 am flight to Nevada is not on her bucket list. To make matters worse she found a small going away party waiting for her at the airport.

Another thing that Katherine hates is showing her emotions, so the thought running through her head when she sees the teary face of her sister amongst the crowd is '_oh shit, nope…not gonna cry, nope no no no…shit I'm crying…oh screw it'_ and with that thought Katherine ran and glomped her older sister.

"Hey rose…" her sister smiled in a way that was almost too sad to be a smile and ruffled her hair

"Hey kit-kat… as much as I love you a little oxygen would be nice"

Katherine smiled evilly and said "no, I like choking the air from your lungs, and what did I tell you about calling me kit-kat." Rose laughed and said

"Hey, it's better than kitten isn't it?"

Katherine shivered and in a deadpan voice said "yes, yes it is" she then sighed and let loose a few tears "I'll miss you big sis" and proceeded to hug her sister as tight as humanly possible.

"I'll miss you too kit-kat…but hey look on the bright side, its only for a few years, and I can visit you on breaks." Katherine was crying harder as rose went on with her little speech "…plus, I heard you will be getting that big brother you always wanted…right?" it was that sentence that led Katherine to full blown sobbing

"b-but I d-don't *sniff* want an o-older b-brother…I wanna stay h-here with you!"

And with that both sisters were sobbing and clinging to each other for dear life. It took both the police chief, and several other family members to tear them apart from each other. Both of the sisters then finished their teary goodbyes, and by the end of it all Katherine had red puffy eyes and was seated on a plane wishing that she had chocolate, mountain dew, and her favorite customized pistol to polish.

Ten minutes later Katherine was willing to forego the chocolate and just get the pistol so that she could stop the obnoxious kid behind her from kicking her seat and making rude comments. The only thought in her head besides contemplating murder were along the lines of _'is he REALLY supposed to be the same age as me_' and _'of all the days to have not invented my idiot gun._' In short, she was tired, pissed, emotionally drained, and slightly homicidal.

So an in-flight movie and several soft drinks later Katherine was more than relieved to hear the landing speech and practically begging time to go faster, she may have hated leaving Tennessee but she still was exited to meet her new family. After gathering the small amount of luggage that she brought with her , most of her belongings were sent ahead via a cargo flight the night before, she headed to the entrance of the airport to find her new family. After looking at random signs for a few minutes she finally found her name written semi sloppily on a piece of cardboard, and she bounced over to the group.

When she arrived she was promptly greeted by an overenthusiastic red headed woman.

"Hello! Are you Katherine? We have been dying to meet you, and I hope you can ignore the sign, my husband was too cheap to actually buy one so he made it himself and as you can see he-" at this point a balding man stepped into the conversation

"Judy, your smothering the girl, and I am NOT cheap…I'm frugal." Katherine just looked back and forth between the two squabbling adults before laughing

"Yes, I'm Katherine and Aunt Judy, you don't have to worry about cheapskate husbands, my dad is-" at this slip up Katherine visibly deflated "…was…one of the best of them."

At this reminder Katherine was nearly in tears, and Sam who had been hanging on the sidelines saw her tears and panicked. He didn't know how to deal with a crying kid, but he attempted to calm her down.

"Um…hey…Katherine…" he hugged her awkwardly and patted her back "there…there?" Katherine hugged Sam back, started smiling evilly and said.

"Wow, you kinda suck at this comforting thing…keep your day job."

At this Katherine looked up at Sam and realized not only his sincerity but also his height. He was a staggering 5 foot 11 to her 4 foot 8 frame, and Katherine had to point out this monumental fact

"Whoa, your tall… but if you keep calling me Katherine then we are going to have issues." The last phrase said with thinly veiled venom, and threats.

"Then what am I supposed to call you?" Sam slightly wanted to run screaming at this point due to his mounting fear of the child.

"You can call me kat… or if you REALY want to, kit-kat. Either way works for me….oh and before I forget" and with that thought Katherine glomped Sam until his face turned a nearly unearthly shade of purple. After nearly killing her new brother Kat took on a pondering expression.

"Just one question, did my stuff get here already, because I had some ideas that I thought of on the plane that I want to work on."

At this point Mr. Witwicky, who had been watching the whole ordeal between the two in amusement, along with his wife, stepped in "your stuff got here this morning, and is in your room" he then seemed to remember something

"…although I gotta ask, what was in the large box marked 'FRAGILE' and… 'EXPLOSIVE'?"

Katherine chuckled and said with slight manic glee "oh, that's just the gun collection that I inherited from dad, and don't worry about legal stuff. As long as I don't go around shooting people the government doesn't care that I own them."

Ron, Judy, and Sam all deadpanned at this, and Sam piped up "well, I can honestly say that the next six years won't be boring"

Little did Sam know how true his statement was, the next six years would be nothing but interesting for both he, and his adopted sibling.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello people, its *drumroll* the next chapter of supernova. I'm so glad that people actually like my story, and I hope you continue reading on. Sorry for the long wait. School was crappy the past few months and I barely had enough time to sleep let alone finish my Fic. I almost dropped the thing, but due to reviews and the prodding of my sister... Voilà here is your second chapter of supernova.

Special thanks to galifreygirl for editing and managing the breeding of the plot bunnies, and also special thanks to Designation ViperWolf for giving my first ever review.

Disclaimer- I own nothing except for Katherine and Rose Fae and the extra stuff I add to the main plot of course. I also kindly ask that anyone who wishes to use my ideas would ask me via pm first.

Onwards to the story!

"Talking"

Narrating

_Flashback/dream sequence_

Supernova chapter 2

* * *

Katherine snuck around the house as quietly as possible, so that she wouldn't disturb her prey. It was her turn to wake Sam up for school, and she planned to do it in the most devious way possible. She planned to give him a 'rise and shine', one of her most annoying inventions to date. It took the shape of a metal chicken, and had a flash powder charge and a water gun installed to detonate and fire on command.

Kat snuck up to Sam's bed and nearly recoiled in disgust at the drooling tangled mess that she saw in the sheets. Not to mention the fact that it smelt like mojo used Sam's bed as a toilet again. She set the chicken right on de chest, and set the egg timer on the chickens back to one minute. That gave her enough time to run downstairs and pour a sweet bowl of frosted alibi flakes.

"How are you this fine morning Aunt Judy?" she asked with a grin as she took a bite.

Judy Witwicky looked at her niece skeptically "what did you do this time?"

Katherine just grinned wider "you should find out in…"

The young inventor looked at the invention on her wrist that combined a watch, half finger gloves, and a short range walkie talkie.

"3…2…1…aaaaaaaaaaand" "Boom…AUUUUGH…SQUEEL…YIPE YIPE YIPE…"

Katherine smirked as she said "oooh looks like I got mojo too"

Just as she said that Sam walked down the stairs drenched from head to waist and covered in soot.

Katherine stared for a few moments, and then started laughing her ass off.

"Hahahaha…good...hahaha…mornin…hahahahaha…sleepy head…*chuckle*…"

Sam did not look the least bit amused

"KATHRINE! What have I said about waking me up with your exploding chickens!" he wailed

Katherine grinned cheekily

"you said that I should ALWAYS wake you up with them…you have to admit that they are very effective" her grin growing with each word.

Judy watched the two with a rueful smile before returning to cooking breakfast. She continued as normal until she realized something was missing.

"Hey kids…" she questioned "where is my new egg timer?"

Sam glared at kat "oh I don't know mom, why don't you ask MacGyver here."

Katherine just smirked as she looked at the ceiling at whistled.

Judy sighed "Katherine that is the twelfth egg timer you have destroyed this month…I hate to do this but as of right now your kitchen privileges are revoked. No more cooking, inventing, or using kitchen appliances without supervision and permission."

Katherine looked at her aunt with a look of disappointment and scandal

"but Aunt Judy! The egg timers work so well for my inventions, and I only caught the microwave on fire once…and that was because there were no microwave directions on the bag of frozen fish!"

Judy just looked at her niece and said " firstly, I don't approve of you using explosives at all and second…you aren't supposed to cook fish in the microwave so that is your own fault…and this is only until you can prove that you won't destroy my kitchen…ok sweetie"

Katherine looked sullen, but she understood her aunt's logic

"I understand Aunt Judy…but can I still make tea…I don't break the teakettle…"

Judy smiled at her niece "ok…you can't use any kitchen appliances but the tea kettle. Now, finish your breakfast."

Sam having watched the whole affair smirked to himself and taunted Katherine

"Ha, who's laughing now you little squirt!" he said with satisfied glee.

Katherine just pulled a scary mimicry of the exorcist head spin and said.

"You may have won the battle….but I WILL win the war…*mumble grumble*"

This is a line ;)

*several hours later*

It was a hot and sunny day in Tranquility Nevada and Katherine hated every moment of it. She may have been a Tennessee girl, but any temperature above seventy-five degrees was sweltering to her. Kat was waiting outside Sam's school while he presented his project as a favor to him. He knew that his teacher might give him an unfavorable grade, and therefore he was planning to use her as guilt trip material. She only complied because frankly, she was more excited about Sam's car then he was, and her classes had gotten out earlier today.

She checked her wristwatch/glove and decided it was time to make her move towards Sam's classroom. Kat made it to the door and decided to listen to her cousin fail during his presentation.

She grinned maniacally "oh how I love watching that awkward arse fail miserably…ah life's payback for battles past" she said, thinking of that morning.

Kat moved closer to the door to get a better view, and so she could hear her cousin fumble for his A-grade.

The annoyingly nerdy teacher announced Sam's turn

"Mr. Witwicky, you're up!"

Sam awkwardly trudged to the front of the class because he was laden down with his ancestor's artifacts.

Katherine thought about who she would do her genealogy report on once she got to high school.

"Hmmmm, maybe I'll pick my crazy great grandma Rose, or better yet my bootlegger great uncle *snicker*…any who back to Sam then" she said as she gazed into the classroom.

Sam set up in the front of the class and began "Okay, for my family…"

He was cut off by a flying rubber band that Katherine saw come from a blond jock boy. If glares could kill the blond haired boy would be on fire at that moment.

"Grrrrr, why I outta…next time I see that ass-hole I'm gonna get payback…"

She started paying attention when Sam began again.

"So, for my family genealogy report I decided to do it on my great- great- grandfather captain Archibald witwicky…"

At this point Kat was already bored so she started playing a game of 'war' with the deck of cards she usually kept handy. It was either that or she could tinker with the invention in her backpack, but she didn't feel like setting herself on fire in a school hallway. She only half tuned in when Sam started selling the stuff he was presenting.

"…Oh my Gosh…he can't be serious…" she face palmed "Lord help me my cousin is an idiot."

Luckily at this point in time the bell rung for the end of school and Sam's project was officially over. Kat's job, however, had just begun. She put on her most cherubic face, and played up on the puppy dog eyes. Katherine even went so far as to put her hair in pig tails for this. She REALLY wanted Sam to get a car. She tuned into the conversation in the classroom again and made sure her face was visible through the small window in the door.

"Okay, pretty good right?" Sam's face showed his hopes held high

"Ooooh, I'd say a solid B…minus"

The teacher looked almost amused, but Sam's face fell so far you could probably see his chin in china.

"… A B-minus…" Sam said with a fallen face

"You were hawking your great grandfather's stuff in my classroom!" the teacher said

Sam tried saving his grade "kids like that kinds stuff…look, can you do me a favor."

"…what" the teacher looked skeptical

"Can you look out the window for a second…do you see my father, he is the one in the green car…" Sam was seriously trying to BS his way into a better grade.

The teacher still wasn't buying it… "Yeah?"

"Okay, now let me tell you about a dream, a boy's dream, and a man's promise to that boy…" Sam was really laying it on thick.

" …He looked me in the eye and said 'Son, I'm gonna buy you a car, but I want you to bring me two-thousand dollars and three A's.' I have the two-thousand and two A's. Okay."

He made some hand motions in the air

"here's your B-minus…" he made a swishing motion "dream gone, Kaput."

Katherine sensed it was her turn so she attempted to look even cuter, which wasn't hard when you were a twelve year old who had a baby face.

Sam pointed to the door "Now sir, look through the window on the door…you looking?"

The teacher was still skeptical, but was starting to sway. "…Yes…"

Sam smelled the proverbial blood in the waters and continued.

"Okay… that little girl is my younger cousin, she is staying with my family because her dad died and her mom was deemed unfit for her care. Now, you see, she doesn't get exited very often anymore, and she was looking forward to my car more than I was. Which means your B-minus not only crushed my dreams, but also the dreams of my poor sweet little orphan cousin….so tell me sir, what would Jesus do?"

With those words Sam was assured of his success, and while the teacher changed the grade Sam winked to Katherine.

As they speed walked out of the school Sam congratulated Katherine on her wonderful acting.

"That was hilarious…I don't think I've ever seen my teacher at such a loss for words…"

Sam said between laughs

"…seriously though, I owe you one kit-kat" he said as he ruffled her hair.

Katherine laughed "OK then, first payment is that you let me help you choose your car…goodness knows I probably know more about them than you do. Secondly…if you EVER make me put my hair in pig-tails again, I will hunt you down and kill you and bury your corpse so far in the ground that the heat of the earth's core will roast your lanky corpse…" she said with a certain fond malice that only she could pull off.

Sam just stared at his younger cousin and said "…sometimes I wonder if I am actually related to you…and then I realize that half the people in our family are nutters so it must be true…*sigh* I must be doomed to a lifetime of insanity."

She pat Sam on the back "it's OK Sammy boy, you were bound to realize this someday…now you can enjoy your insanity!" she said with a jovial smile.

As soon as they reached the door they both ran towards Ron Witwicky's car. The closer they got to the car the louder the two became.

They shouted in perfect unison "YES, YES, YES, YES, YES!"

Ron Witwicky looked at the pair with amusement

"So?" he said

Sam reported the news.

"It's an A-minus, but it's still an A though!" he nearly shouted in desperation.

Ron decided to pick on the kids.

"WAIT, wait wait, I can't see it…"

He paused to see the looks on their faces, and when satisfied he finished his sentence.

"Ok it's an A." Ron stated

Sam was ecstatic. "So, I'm good?"

"You're good." Ron mirrored

Katherine was nearly doing a happy dance in the back seat of the car. She really was more excited about this than Sam was.

"Sam is getting a car, and I get to help pick it!" she shouted with glee.

Ron just laughed and pulled out into the road to drive to the car lot. Being the sarcastic, slightly sadistic joker he was, he decided to pull a fast one on the kids.

"Hey kid I have a surprise for you…" he said as he pretended to pull into a Porsche dealership.

Sam was still confused and asked.

"What kind of surprise…" he cut himself off as he realized where they were.

Ron just played along with his act.

"Yeah, a little surprise…" he smirked

Katherine suspecting foul play on Ron's part decided to stay quiet and watch the proceedings. Living with a cheapskate all her life told her one thing…Sam was NOT going to get a Porsche.

Sam was still having his little freak out moment though.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no Dad!" he shouted in excitement. "Oh you gotta be kidding me!"

He was so hyper he didn't see the look on his father's face before it was too late to save his emotions, and his ego.

Ron just started laughing.

"Yeah, I am. You're not getting a Porsche." He said with utter amusement on his face.

Katherine just sat in the back seat having a silent giggle fit. She wasn't too disappointed about the proceedings considering that Porsches weren't on her sexy car list.

Sam on the other hand was not amused.

"You think that's funny?" he asked his dad with a face mixed with disappointment, anger and annoyance.

Ron just started laughing again.

"Yeah I think it's funny." He said with a grin

Sam just looked at him with a stony face.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked with an annoyed look on his face.

Ron just replied with basic logic.

"You really think I'd get you a Porsche for your first car?" Ron just couldn't stop laughing.

Sam settled down in the car like a bird with over ruffled feathers.

"I'm not talking to you for the rest of this whole thing." He grumbled

Ron just kept grinning.

"Oh come on, it's just a practical joke." He said

Sam looked at his father incredulously as he pouted.

"It's not a very funny joke" he mumbled

Ron gestured to the back of the car.

"Your cousin got a good laugh out of it…didn't you kat." Ron said trying to defend his position.

Katherine smiled and said.

"It may have been funny…but it wasn't the good type of funny. That was the funny you get from watching a dude in a speedo cannonball into a pool full of ice…the painful sympathetic yet hilarious humor…or as the Germans say..Schadenfreude."

Sam glared at his cousin.

"…and I thought you were on my side…you crazy little runt…" Sam was just pouting now.

Katherine started twitching and her face turned a bit red in her bridled rage.

"Sam…" she said with calm electricity.

"The next time you call me short you will find yourself unable to walk or sit straight for at least a week…I can guarantee you that much…Kay sunshine?" she finished with an undeniably frightening calm.

Sam turned around whimpering as they pulled into an old car lot full of rusted out cars. Katherine looked around at all the old rusted cars and sighed. She was a lover of old cars, and to her this was a graveyard.

Sam's reaction was a bit more explosive though.

"Here? No, no, no, what is this? …You said... You said half a car, not half a piece of crap, Dad." He whined

Ronald Witwicky scoffed.

"At your age I would have been happy with four wheels and an engine."

Sam wasn't convinced.

"Okay dad…." Sam started whining.

Katherine just scoffed and decided to do some exploring while Sam acted like a spoiled little girl. As she was looking around she noticed a certain zing to the air. She immediately snapped her head to the left.

"I smell a sexy car…." She said with utmost seriousness

Katherine Fae was an old car fanatic. She loved old mustangs, fire-birds, etc. so when she saw what her nose sensed she almost fainted.

Right in the middle of all the crappy cars around her was a diamond in the rough. It was a canary yellow 80's Camaro with black racing stripes. Katherine ran towards it like it was the last source of oxygen in the world.

As she glomped the hood she started cooing.

"Awww you poor baby how did a beauty like you end up in a shit-hole like this…" she said as she was pretty much fawning over the car.

"If only Sam could get you I could fix you up with a good wash, a bit of paint and a tune up."

She said as she pet the hood of the car, pretty much molesting the poor thing. The strangest thing was that she thought she felt the hood heat up, but she assumed it was just the sun. Ignoring the odd event she called Sam over.

"HEY SAM! Get your butt over here and look at this car!" she shouted while still firmly attached to the thing like a hood ornament.

Sam walked over and gave the car a thorough once over. He got inside the car to check out the interior and dusted off the steering wheel. He noticed a distinctly humanoid face in the center of the wheel, but he just figured it was a decoration.

The man called 'Bobby B' and her Uncle Ron walked over and started talking business, but Katherine just ignored the conversation occurring around her. She caught the gist of "racing stripes" and "semi-classic", but she didn't pay attention until she heard the worst word in the world fall from her uncle's lips.

"…No, I'm not paying over four thousand…" Ron said firmly

The owner of the car lot, 'Bobby B' just shrugged.

"Kid come on get out of the car." He said nonchalantly

Sam started panicking and fumbled for words in desperation. He really wanted the car and he knew that if he didn't get it that his cousin would end up murdering someone.

"No, no, no. you said cars pick their drivers!" he said, his voice cracking due to stress

"Well sometimes they pick a driver with a cheap ass father…now this one here is…"

Katherine started fuming as she released her hold on the car, and decidedly glared at both her uncle and at the creepy car salesman…someone was going to pay.

Then she realized something.

"Hey Uncle Ron!" she nearly shouted in excitement. "What if I give you the extra thousand for the car? I have plenty of money in my bank account from my relatives 'donations'. Please, please, please, pretty please with sugar on top let Sam get the car"

She said with her most adorable voice she could muster.

Ron didn't budge and explained.

"No sweetie, I know you really want this car for Sam, but he has to earn one on his own…"

Katherine started pouting, and Ron just turned away to console his son.

"Hey Sam, there's a fiesta with racing stripes over there" he said pointing to the car.

Kat just scoffed, the only thing worse in her mind than a fiesta was a pinto. Neither car even registered at a one on her car rating scale. The Camaro on the other hand ranked a solid nine, and had the possibility to be a ten if it was fixed up. Katherine stormed away from her uncle and hugged the Camaro again.

Sam finally decided to get out of the car, but the strangest thing happened. When he tried to open the driver side door, the passenger door swung out and hit the car next to them that Bobby B was trying to sell. Katherine couldn't decide if she was proud of the car, or worried that it dented itself.

"…good boy" she whispered to the car

Sam started freaking out

"Gee holy cow…" he really was stressed out

"No, no, no, no worries. I'll get a sludge hammer and knock this right out…Hey Manny! Get your clown cousin and come bang this stuff out Baby!" he yelled

He started trying to sell another car to Sam when the strangest thing happened. Katherine winced and covered her ears as she noticed it before everyone else because she had slightly sensitive ears. A high pitched keening started coming from the radio of the Camaro, and it shattered all of the windows of the cars around them.

Bobby B looked at his car lot in horror and said shakily with four fingers raised.

"f-four thousand."

Katherine just walked up to the car and patted it on the hood.

"good boy…" she said with a smirk "that's what he gets for trying to keep such a beauty locked up here in this dump…now let's get you home so I can clean you up a bit."

She then jumped into the car with Sam as they drove home in his 'new car'.

* * *

Anywho there is the second chapter. I hope you enjoyed it….The writing fairy bit me in the ass today so I should have the next chapter done within the month…if my editor helps me…*sigh*

Reviews are welcome and appreciated and any questions about recent changes can be made through review or pm.

...also due to curiosity I have decided to do a Christmas promotion...if I get about 15-20 reviews by Christmas Eve, I will write a short Christmas special. I will gladly take ideas from any reviewers on the subject.

Coyotegirl56 over and out.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello people and welcome to chapter 3 of supernova. I apologize for the long wait between chapters one and two and I hope to remedy that happenstance from now on, but school is crazy atm. Anywho a few mentions first.

Thank you to galifreygirl for managing plot bunnies and proofreading, and for being an awesome sister ;)

Another thanks to all of those who reviewed, you know who you are and I'm a bit too lazy to write your names, but

THANK YOU.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters/ideas

Anywho, on with the story then

"Talking"

_Flashbacks/dream sequences_

Narration

Supernova chapter 3

When Sam and Katherine got home they both went their separate ways. Sam went to his bedroom to check on his eBay page, and Kat went to her bedroom for some afternoon inventing.

Katherine has a very special room. It is special in the fact that she has inventions and booby traps all over the place, not to mention the inherited rifle collection in her closet. There are scorch marks on the walls from previous inventions, and broken machine parts from her gutted inventions. Unlike her sister, who is in college at the moment, Katherine makes inventions out of parts from other machines. Whereas Kat's sister makes her inventions from scratch. It's almost like Kat is a souped up version of MacGyver, and Rose is a toned down version of Tony Stark or Iron Man...without the big bucks.

Kat sat down and took her latest invention out of her backpack. It was a small pistol like object with what looked like a modified paintball canister on the side of it. It was designed to be loaded with special metallic marbles that could hold a charge for extended periods of time, and would stick to their intended target until the charge dissipated. So far she figured out how to charge the marbles and get them to stick, but she couldn't figure out how to get them to fire properly. Kat winced at the memory of her last attempt which ended in her table catching on fire and her body convulsing on the floor due to the electric marble stuck to her finger.

She put on her awesome steam-punk style goggles and tinkered with it for a few minutes as she waited for Sam to get ready for his party. He though she didn't know. She always knows.

Right as she was about to go downstairs she had an epiphany.

"Aha! If I connect this wire here and then adjust this spring and move the charge port a centimeter to the left…voila! Instant Taser pistol, Rose would be so proud!"

She smiled and put her new invention in her backpack as she skipped down the stairs. Katherine went outside as she readjusted her half finger gloves and caught Sam as he was getting a lecture from Ron about the grass.

"Sam…"

Ron started. Sam just rolled his eyes.

"What?"

Sam responded in his nearly patented annoyed tone. Ron kept going with his little OCD spiel.

"I do not like footprints on my grass…"

Sam looked unconvinced, and flabbergasted.

"What foot…. There's no footprints dad."

Sam's father kept talking anyway, ignoring his son's rebuttal.

"That's why I built my path. So why don't you go from my grass onto my path, okay?"

Ron said motioning from the grass to the path.

Sam just spluttered.

"…it's family grass dad"

Ron just looked at him.

"When you get your own grass you'll understand."

Sam just sighed and made his way onto the path and towards the driveway. He walked past his mother when he noticed Mojo's shiny collar.

"This…I can't stand it anymore…you're putting girl jewelry on a boy dog"

Judy shrugged

"What?"

Sam rolled his eyes.

"He's got enough self-esteem issues as a Chihuahua, mom"

Judy just smiled.

"That's his bling!" she said with a grin

Katherine decided now was the time to jump into the conversation, literally. She tackle hugged Sam in a convincing impersonation of a koala.

"Hey Sam…can I go with you. I haven't been to the park yet, and I want to go on another ride in your car. PLEASE, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, pl…."

Sam started shaking with the force of his annoyance.

"OK!... You can come with me as long as you don't make a scene…okay?"

Katherine grinned from ear to ear.

"Thanks Sam you're the best cousin ever!"

At this point she jumped off of Sam and ran to the car, giving it a quick pat on the hood before sliding into the back seat.

"Hey buddy" she whispered.

"Looks like I get to go for another ride…hope ya don't mind if I lie down for a bit. I like relaxing during car rides."

Katherine said as she lay down on the back seat and settled in for a comfortable car ride. She perked up when she heard Sam slide into the front seat and slam his door shut.

"Hey Sam…" she asked

Sam rolled his eyes and turned to the back seat.

"What do you want now Kat?"

Katherine looked amused.

"I just wanted to know what time your parents want us home. I'd rather not face the wrath of Aunt Judy."

Sam turned back to the steering wheel and started the car.

"They want us back at eleven o clock…"

Sam said as he eyed the dark smoke coming from the tailpipes.

"Hey Kat would you mind-"

Katherine rolled her eyes

"Yes Sam I will clean out the pipes, and do any tune-ups needed, and yes, I will even touch up the paint for you. Jeez, you know me better than this. I would never let a perfectly wonderful car perform at lackluster expectations."

She said as she patted the car leather next to her head. Sam looked in the rear view mirror and smiled at his younger cousin.

"Thanks Kit-Kat…"

Sam's expression faltered for a moment

"Hey Kat…we're picking up Miles on our way there…please don't kill him"

Katherine glared at Sam

"Samuel…you know how much I hate that boy, but…he is your friend…Fine! I'll deal with him, but if he annoys me too much I am going to use my new invention on him… got it?

Sam cast her an exasperated look as he spoke.

"Yeah…I got it. Now settle down for your nap oh conniving one."

Katherine rolled her eyes and got comfortable in the back seat of the car. She rested for a little while, and then twitched in her spot when she heard the loud rumbling thuds signaling mile's fast approach to the car.

"Hey! Sam, this party is gonna be Sweeeet!" he said as he jumped through the window.

Katherine sat up quickly and became ramrod stiff.

"Miles..."

She said malevolently

"Learn how to use a door or I will be forced to take drastic measures that may involve your immediate demise...got it!"

Miles rolled his eyes and turned to Sam.

"Sam your cousin is a real buzz kill, you know bro."

Sam just laughed.

"She may be a buzz kill, but I'd rather her be a buzz kill and fix my car, then have her happy and leave my car rusty and crap."

Kat lay down and rolled her eyes as Sam pulled out of the driveway.

"Samuel James Witwicky, you would be in deep crap without my charming personality and you know it buddy boy."

She grumbled under her breath. Sam glanced at her and sighed.

"Why do I put up with this abuse...oh yeah family..."

Katherine laughed and reorganized herself for a short nap on the way to the park. She was disrupted from her dozing when they arrived to the park and Sam started freaking out.

"Oh, my God...Oh, my God, dude, Mikaela is here!"

He exclaimed as he freaked out about his high school crush. He then cast miles a dubious look as he stepped out of the car.

"Just don't do anything weird, all right?"

Sam pleaded to miles. He then turned to his cousin with a pleading glance.

"Hey Kit-Kat...can you do me a huge favor and stay in the car, if you come with me it'll seem kinda lame."

Katherine sighed.

"Gimme a break."

She said as she rolled her eyes. Sam laughed at her semi-intentional pun and said.

"I'll buy you some chocolate ice cream on the way home. Ok?"

He pleaded. Kat huffed in response.

"Fine, but you better pay for the parts for my next invention too, don't worry though it won't be too expensive."

Sam gave his cousin a shoulder hug.

"Thanks a bunch Kit-Kat. Now, stay here and lock the car doors once I leave."

Sam said as he slowly backed away.

Katherine sighed and settled down for the wait. She lazily pulled her recently finished invention out of her bag and started tinkering with the charger packs; build from the original magazines for the pistol. As she was working she looked up and noticed the annoying blond jock from Sam's history class 'chatting' with Sam. She then noticed his brand new car and decided, with a devious smile, to give him a little present. Kat pulled her slingshot out of her bag, leaned out of the open window, and shot a hole in one of the jock's side-mirrors.

"Paybacks are hell aren't they Mr. Jackass"

She said sniggering. After satisfying her need for vengeance she laid down to take a cat-nap in the back of the car.

_-Dream Sequence-_

_Kat sees a smaller version of herself cleaning the living room with her sister playing with their pet Ferret as she worked. Her dream self was as smiling and happy go lucky as Kat had been at that age, but it wouldn't last. The view pans to a mother cutting vegetables in the kitchen. She yells at the girls._

_'Clean faster, and don't touch those animals again or so help me I'll *static*'_

_The sound of the dream started to get choppy._

_The younger Katherine started cleaning again, but had to move the ferret so that she could clean under the end table. Her mother saw her._

_'Why you little b-*static*, get over here so I can *static*'_

_Katherine became worried, she knew how the dream was going to end, but she just couldn't look away._

_The young Kat ran up the stairs and locked herself in her bedroom, the younger version of rose yelling for her to do so. Mrs. Fae started yelling up the stairs._

'_Get your ungrateful little ass down here, the more you make me wait the worse it will be'_

_Mini-Kat kept hiding, but the pressure eventually became too much. She unlocked her door and skulked down the stairs, much to her invisible onlooker's chagrin. She walked into the kitchen where her mother roughly grabbed her arm._

_At this point the dream had started to fade. Katherine was waking up, and she thanked God that she was waking up. She wouldn't have to watch the rest in detail, but it was still playing._

_'Hold still*static*' _

_The dream mother said_

_The images were getting fuzzier and fading into faint feelings._

_Crying…Silver edge flashing...Screams…Blood...Pain...Yelling...Fear...Lies...Oblivion..._

_-End dream sequence-_

Katherine woke up groggily, and felt some phantom pains from the dream-like memory, but the dream itself was fading too quickly for realization. She rolled over in the seat to see it was much darker than when she had fallen asleep, and Sam was saying goodbye to the pretty girl from his class.

"I had fun...So, you know, thanks for listening."

Mikaela said as she got out of the car. Sam replied trying to be nonchalant.

"Oh...yeah, yeah."

Mikaela started to walk away but stopped.

"You... Do you think I'm shallow?"

Sam looked stunned for a second but stumbled for a response.

"I think you're... No, no, no. I think there's a lot more than meets the eye with you."

He said trying to come up with a coherent semi- pickup line. The girl looked slightly amused.

"Well goodbye Sam" she said

At this point Sam noticed that Katherine had woken up slightly.

"Goodbye Mikaela" he said

He then turned to Kat in the backseat.

"Hey, Kat, say goodbye to Mikaela"

He urged his cousin with pleading eyes. Kat looked out the window at the girl and groggily breathed out.

"*YAWN*…G-bye..."

She then yawned and rolled back over. Mikaela looked at the smaller girl in adoration of the cuteness.

"awww, isn't that just sweet, well goodnight Sam, see you at school."

She said as she walked away.

Sam responded to the open air.

"Yeah, okay"

After she walked away Sam hit his head on the dashboard.

"More than meets the eye...stupid!"

He then started laughing giddily and looked at his young cousin who was recovering from her nap.

"Man that was great, she totally fell for the cute card...I love my cousin"

He said. Katherine gave him a weak 'thumbs up' as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

Then he hugged the steering wheel.

"Man, I love my car."

* * *

As soon as they got home Katherine said her good-nights, brushed her teeth, and jumped into the fluffy safe haven known as her bed. She had so many blankets and pillows that it was almost impossible to see her buried within them. As soon as her head hit the nearest pillow she curled up and fell asleep in a position reminiscent to a slumbering cat.

_'Start dream sequence' _

_'Shouting...Fear...Flash of Silver...Blood...Pain...Screams...Lies...'_

'_End dream sequence'_

"GASP!"

Katherine awoke in a cold sweat, breathing heavily, and looked at her clock. She had only been asleep for about an hour or so. She sighed and walked over to her desk where she kept her sleeping medication muttering to herself all the while.

"Really!...of all the things I inherited from Dad insomnia, and overactive imagination is one I could go without...although that dream...it seemed more like a memory...but I can't remember it...oh well."

She grabbed the bottle of pills and an orange juice from her mini-fridge stocked specifically for such events.

"...Man I hate taking these things...they freaking wipe me out...but I need the sleep...oh well...bottoms up!"

She swallowed the pills with a gulp of orange juice before re-arranging herself in her pillowy fortress. Due to the fast acting medication she was out like a light in minutes.

A few hours later, early in the morning, she vaguely heard Sam shouting that someone stole his car. In her half asleep, drugged up, state all she could do was murmur.

"Lemme getsh my sword...*yawn* I'll slice the hell outa that *yawn* car...thiefsh...*snore*"

Before she could get out of bed to help him she had already passed out again, and was left to her night of dreamless, hollow, sleep.

* * *

I apologize immensely for the wait on this chapter…I got caught up in exams…and the holidays…and laziness…yeah I'm outa excuses. But! It is done, and I think it's ok. It's a bit shorter than the others, but it isn't too shabby in my opinion. The next one might take a while. I have school coming up way to soon, and I will be out of town next week…not to mention scholarship applications and the like…but I will try to get it done…Supernova will not go on a permanent hiatus if it is the last thing I do *stands on a hill with a flag* …anywho off to bed…stayed up till 1 AM finishing this for you guys… hope you enjoy it.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! And welcome to Supernova chapter 4! *BOOM* *confetti falls* I know I made you guys wait a bit for this and the other chapters…but I hope the quality makes up for it. I really do put a lot of time and effort writing and editing these for you. HOWEVER! You can pay me back by simply reviewing. It helps push me on knowing that I have fans like you guys waiting for another chapter.

p.s. this chapter has exposition not from the movie. I didn't like how Sam just got off without any excuse…hence I made my own. Be ready for the feels peoples.

p.p.s. this is freshly edited….so please excuse any errors, I try my best to make my fics quality work.

Special thanks to my reviewers, and my sister and beta reader galifreygirl

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my characters and ideas

"Talking"

Narration

'_Dream sequence/flashback'_

ON WE GO!

Supernova Chapter 4

To say that Katherine Fae was not a morning person was an understatement. She absolutely HATED mornings, and thought that the morning sun was the worst abomination mankind could ever behold. Therefore she was understandably livid at being woken up before noon on a Saturday to pick her cousin up from the police station.

"…grrrrrrr…He is so dead if this isn't important…"

She said with a menacing growl as they walked through the front doors of the station. Her uncle started patting her shoulder and tried to calm her down.

"Now kat, don't get too upset. He probably just dreamt that someone stole his car…and you know how paranoid that kid can get."

He said soothingly. Kat just huffed her indignation and kept walking towards the room he was detained in. once they arrived she saw the one police officer she didn't want to see.

"…shit it's the crazy one…"

She mumbled under her breath as she sat down in the chair closest to the door. Ron remained standing. They had entered the room just as Sam was starting yet another attempted explanation of his dilemma.

"Look, I can't be any clearer than how crystal clear I am being. It just stood up."

He said with exasperation hovering over his features. The 'crazy' cop just scoffed.

"It just stood up huh...wow that's really neat… ok chiefy time to fill her up, and no drippy drippy."

The cop said as he pulled out a urine sample cup, and then continued with his so called interrogation.

"What are you rolling? Whippets? Goofballs? A little wowie sauce with the boys?"

Sam's face fell even more as he realized that no one believed him.

"No, I'm not on any drugs"

He said as clear as could be. The cop continued unfazed and pulled out a small orange pill bottle.

"What're these then? Found em in your pocket 'Mojo' huh? Is that what kids do now, a little bit of mojo?"

Sam nearly laughed, and Katherine would have started sniggering if she weren't so pissed. Sam jumped into the one plausible explanation of the entire night.

"Those are my dog's pain pills."

Ron jumped into his defense, using hand motions to describe the small dog.

"You know, a Chihuahua, a little…"

He was interrupted by the cop again when he saw Sam staring at his blatantly visible pistol holster. Katherine wanted to scoff at the unprofessionalism of the officer. What was the point of a concealed carry if you purposely flaunted it to everyone?

"You eying my piece 50 cent? You wanna go? Make something happen. Do it. Cause I promise I will bust you up."

Sam responded with the only sensible answer.

"Are you on drugs?"

At this point Katherine's amusement beat out her annoyance and she started laughing somewhat maniacally. As if on command of her laughter a tall, middle aged, cop with dirty blonde hair walked in. his grey blue eyes glittered in amusement as if feeding of off Katherine's laughter.

"I thought I heard a crazy little monkey in here."

He said while looking down at kat. Katherine instantly ceased her laughter and smiled widely at the new face.

"Marty!"

She shouted as she hugged one of her few friends in the immediate vicinity. Marty chuckled as he ruffled her slightly shaggy hair.

"You got a haircut squirt…or did you burn it off again…never mind I really don't want to know."

He said as he pondered the girl's odd choice in hairstyles.

"Anyway, why are you here? Your next appointment for questioning on your mom's case isn't for two weeks."

Katherine just smiled ruefully.

"Sam over here got his butt arrested for trespassing, because he thought someone stole his car…and they say I'm the crazy one…"

Marty laughed at her last comment.

"They don't just say it squirt, they know it. And I think I can help you out with your other problem."

He said as he turned to the slightly unstable brunette cop.

"Hey Steve, cut the kid a little slack will ya, he was probably half asleep when he ran there, and there are a lot of yellow cars around. Kid was probably about to pass out from sleep deprivation before you picked him up."

The other cop stared at Marty with a gaping mouth.

"You gotta be kidding me Marty, the kid has to be on something. No 'sleep induced hallucination' would be that strong… he should at least get tested, or fined for being intoxicated in public, or trespassing or something!"

Marty glared and said.

"Steve, I am in a higher position than you in this facility, and I know for a fact that this kid can't be on something because if he was my little friend here would have kicked him half-way to next year and served him up on a silver platter."

He said as he patted Kat's head. The brunette just looked at Marty and spluttered.

"But…he… what …she…how….FINE! Release a crazy hyped up teen on the world, see if I care."

He said as he stormed out of the room. Ron visibly relaxed and Sam looked so relieved that kat wondered if he would pass out. Marty laughed at the cop's reaction and said.

"Hey kat, in honor of me serving out justice how's about I grab you some donuts from the staff room."

Kat perked up in her seat and was more alert than she had been the entire morning.

"Chocolate glazed with crème filling and sprinkles!?"

She asked excitement growing as her question reached its zenith. Marty laughed at her enthusiasm.

"You betcha squirt, we always order a few of those for you just in case, we never know when a rabid munchkin might chew our legs off for forgetting her chocolate."

Katherine looked stunned.

"But…I don't come here THAT often do I?"

She asked in a slight daze, trying to remember her daily schedule. Marty looked at her face and smirked.

"Kid, if you visited any more often we would have to put a plaque with your name on it on one of the doors. If you aren't at school you're either here or at home kid."

He replied. Katherine looked at Marty, then at her feet.

"Well, it kinda makes sense I guess. You guys said that as long as I don't make trouble I can visit more often than scheduled…you guys kinda remind me of dad that's all."

Marty looked at the girl sympathetically trying to think of ways to get her out of the rut quickly. Then an idea hit him.

"Hey kid, I'll be right back with your donut and a surprise. Okay?"

Katherine perked up almost instantly.

"YAY!"

She squealed, then proceeded to jump up and down. Throughout the entire conversation Ron and Sam were stunned. Sam questioned her when the cop left to get her food.

"Hey, kit-kat, how do you know that cop so well? You don't get into THAT much trouble do you?"

Katherine laughed.

"No Sam, I don't get in trouble. I had to come here a lot to fill out paperwork and stuff when I was transferred from Knoxville custody to here, and they have to question me regularly about mom…I normally end up freezing halfway through the questioning…so they don't get much…anyway! Yeah…after a while they figured that it wouldn't do any harm to have a kid about, and they trusted me not to shoot myself in the foot because I know more about gun safety than half the office workers…that and Marty is kinda like a dad to me…*sigh*"

Katherine had descended into another depressive spell, but it was quickly broken when Marty walked in with a small box presumably filled with donuts, a bottle of chocolate milk, and a hastily wrapped package. He tossed her the package first.

"Here squirt, knock yourself out."

Before he had even finished kat had ripped the wrappings of with maniacal glee. She opened the box inside to find a perfectly polished, high quality, stiletto knife with a green and black swirl patterned handle. She looked up at Marty in shocked silence with eyes that posed the question 'Really? For me?'

Marty explained his reasoning.

"We picked that up off a punk this week, it was a repeat offense so we were able to confiscate the knife. The guys and I figured you might want it so we saved it for your next visit, we even got it engraved. Go ahead and look, it's on the other side."

Kat flipped it over and there on the back in gold inlay were the initials 'K.G.F.' and a small message 'when the night is at its darkest, the light will shine its brightest.' Katherine teared up.

"It's so pretty, that was so sweet of you guys…great you made me cry…*sniffle*…can I have my chocolate now?"

Marty gave kat a hug and handed her the box, and the bottle of chocolate milk.

"Have at it squirt, it's got your requested selection plus a nice fresh maple glazed. I know how much you like those."

Kat's eyes lit up as she hugged Marty again, proceeding to dig into her sugar fix once she let go of him. Marty then turned to Ron and Sam who were still baffled at the whole exchange.

"Well, you may not have gotten charged, but we still have to fill out a short report, so why don't you guys come out front while kat goes and says hi to the guys, I'll page for her when we're through."

Sam and Ron nodded numbly while Katherine stowed her new treasure in her bag and started running to the staff room, donut in mouth.

*this is a line…deal with it*

The next morning was business as usual compared to the fiasco of the previous day. Sam was in the kitchen eating breakfast while Katherine stared at the kettle on the stove waiting for the water to boil. Sam smirked at her over his bowl of cereal.

"You know, staring at it isn't going to make it boil faster kit-kat"

He said. Katherine turned to stare at him with her usual zombified morning expression.

"neeeed caaaafiiiiine…"

Was all the noise she could produce. Sam just looked at her disbelievingly.

"We're on break…and you're only 12 years old…how tired can you possibly be."

Katherine glared.

"I have insomnia…I only got two hours of sleep last night, and I can't take my medicine two days in a row…and I wasted a dose when I had to wake up early yesterday to pick you up from the station…you have no IDEA how...tired...I...am."

She said with a growl, punctuating every word of the last sentence. Sam's eyes widened and he slowly backed off.

"Ok,Ok…your water is boiling by the way."

Katherine spun around and quickly poured some of the boiling water into a mug with a tea ball full of earl grey. She then walked over to the microwave and set a timer for four minutes. Sam laughed.

"You still time how long to steep your tea?...I thought you got over that habit."

Katherine shrugged.

"It tastes better when prepared for the proper amount of time…so sue me if I'm the only one who follows the instructions on the box."

She said before sticking her tongue out at him. Sam just shook his head and went back to eating his cereal. Exactly four minutes later the timer dinged and kat finished preparing her tea. She added exactly one and ½ tablespoons of sugar and then sat down next to Sam to enjoy her tea. Halfway through her cup mojo started barking up a storm. Katherine turned to the dog, and then to Sam, and said.

"If you don't shut that rat up I WILL injure him severely"

Sam turned to the dog and said.

"Stop with the barking mojo, it's too early…Please, Kat is gonna kill you if you don't stop…"

It was at this point that Sam looked out the window and saw the Camaro that drove itself away the previous night. He immediately phoned Miles and started freaking out.

"Miles…Miles, listen to me, listen…"

He said over the phone as threw on clothing preparing to flee the house. Katherine watched in slight interest as she leaned on the counter and sipped her tea. Sam continued on his rant.

"…My car, it stole itself! Ok...Satan's Camaro, It's in my yard…stalking me!"

Katherine rolled her eyes at Sam's antics, finished her tea, and ran upstairs to her bedroom. She figured that she would humor her cousin and follow him before he injured himself.

Kat grabbed her bag and started adding things; a few extra charge packs for her Taser gun, the new switchblade she got from the cops… she paused at that and giggled at the irony, extra ammo for the gun, and some firecrackers. After tossing her shaggy brown hair into a pony tail, she pulled on her special half finger gloves and ran down to the garage to get her motorized scooter.

Kat had souped up the engine on the thing a few weeks ago so that it could almost keep up with a speeding car if need be, and fold up for safe keeping when out of use. She pulled out of the garage and looked down the street. She found Sam and then put the pedal to the metal trying to catch up to him, not even noticing the yellow Camaro in hot pursuit. Sam kept pedaling like a madman and sped around a corner at breakneck speed, and proceeded to crash into something. Katherine slowed down to a safe speed for the turn not wanting to follow Sam's example.

She peaked around the corner and saw the girl from yesterday, Mikaela, asking Sam if he was ok. Sam stuttered an affirmation, got back up and started to pedal like a madman again, and Katherine in her infinite wisdom followed him.

She was about to enter the junkyard with him when the Camaro pulled up in front of her…without a driver. Katherine stared at it stunned for a moment until she heard Sam screaming. She glared and tried to get around the car but it kept cutting her off. The driver side door opened and Katherine, sick of the cat and mouse game, folded up her scooter and hopped in.

"You better know what you're doing car"

She growled at the steering wheel, seeing as it was even with her face even if she tried to see over it. Kat stretched up in the seat to try and see over the wheel, cursing her short stature, but she was restrained when the seatbelt shot out and strapped her in. It wasn't more than a few seconds later when the car skidded to a stop in front of an angry Mikaela and a frantic Sam.

Mikaela was yelling at Sam for, what Katherine presumed as she surveyed the scene, pushing her off her moped. Sam was screaming at her about a giant robot and saying she needed to get in the car. Kat got sick of the annoyance and opened the window.

"HEY, YOU TWO, GET IN THE DAMN CAR!"

Katherine screamed at the both of them, it was far too early for her to deal with this crap. Sam looked up at the car and started running at the open back door. He practically dove in while Mikaela followed him with as much grace as one can have when being chased by a giant robot. As soon as they were both inside the Camaro it sped off, and participated in a high speed chase between itself and the mustang.

Sam started screaming, while Katherine only looked at the mustang through the rear view mirror with a look of chagrin.

"Oh mustang…how thou hast betrayed me"

She said, with nearly fake tears in her eyes. Sam cast her a scathing look.

"We are going to die, AND YOU ARE COMPLAINING ABOUT A MUSTANG!?"

Sam shouted. Kat turned and glared at him with all the fires of her soul lighting her grey-gold eyes.

"Sam" she said a bit TOO calmly "this mess is your fault…I could be at home on my computer right now…do NOT mess with me…"

Sam cowered in the backseat from the angry young girl while Mikaela just sat there in a state of shock, trying to figure out if all of this was actually happening.

The mustang started getting closer, and all the fast turns and slides were getting to the couple in the back seat. All of the sudden Sam started screaming again.

"We're gonna die!" he screamed

Mikaela joined in on a few of the turns while kat just put in some headphones on some kickass rock music.

"This is sooo awesome!"

Kat was screaming out in glee. Sam looked at her like she was crazy. Finally the car skidded to a stop in a tight corner and shut down. The purring of the engine coming to a stop and the adrenaline rush fading kat started pouting.

"aaawe man…that was fun…*hmph*"

She pouted as she put away her music. Sam started looking left and right trying to assess the situation. He tried opening the doors, and then reached up and tried to start the ignition.

"We're locked in…and the car won't start…at least we ditched the mon-Mph!"

Kat slapped a hand over his face before he finished the sentence and gave an almost savage snarl.

"Sam you NEVER say you ditched something before you know it is safely dead or behind bars…it jinxes it."

Sam ripped her hand off of his face and teasingly said.

"We ditched the monster…see nothing happen- GAh."

He cut himself off as the mustang pulled in front of the hiding place and then reversed…it had found them. Sam started trying to get the ignition going.

"Come on…come on…time to start…"

He was in full on panic mode. The Camaro's engine roared to life and they sped out of the hiding place and started the chase once more. As they sped off Katherine was gloating.

"I TOLD you so Sammy-boy. You NEVER jinx it."

Suddenly the Camaro stopped in a junk yard before nearly hurling the kids out of it. As soon as kat and her scooter were safely out of the car it transformed into a giant yellow robotic being. Sam had to drag Katherine away before she got stepped on. She was staring at the robotic giants in a state of awe as they duked it out with close combat and laser fire.

"soooo cool"

She said. The 'evil' robot released a smaller robotic…thing…that made a bee-line for Sam. Kat could only watch in mild amusement as Sam was tackled by the small robot and was pantsed. Sam started screaming.

"He's got me, oh God he's gonna kill me, nononononono, aaaaah kill it."

Kat rolled her eyes and stalked over. She spotted an axe in a nearby toolshed, grabbed it, and ran over to Sam.

"Four!"

She said as she hit the thing in a way reminiscent to a golfer going for a hole in one. Mikaela finished off the thing by chopping off its head with a saw of some sort.

"Not so tough without a head are you"

Mikaela jeered.

At this point the larger robots' fight was finished, and the yellow one was victorious. Kat ran up to the thing and stared.

"shiiiiny"

She started walking towards it muttering about random nonsense, but Sam grabbed her backpack and pulled her back. While he and Mikaela were having a conversation about the origin of the robot kat struggled against the grip of her lanky, yet stronger, cousin. Eventually she huffed and gave up, opting to listen to their conversation.

"…-other one was talking about my ebay page"

Sam finished his sentence rationalizing the robot's interest in him. Mikaela looked at him like he was an oddity.

"Sam you are the strangest boy I have ever met."

Katherine scoffed. Mikaela knew NOTHING of crazy. Kat grinned seeing as that gave her an excuse to induct Mikaela into the insanity of the great and powerful kit-kat.

Sam stared up at the giant robot, trying to figure out a way of communication.

"Can you talk?"

He asked the metal behemoth. Well, behemoth to them, the robot was only about sixteen to twenty feet tall but he was dwarfing Kat's measly stature of 4 foot 8. The robot gave off some static before replying.

"_fsssh- XM Satellite radio…fssh digital cable brings you..fssh Columbia broadcasting system…"_

Katherine piped up in response.

"YOU TALK THROUGH THE RADIO….THAT'S SOO COOOOOL!"

The robot responded with clapping, more static, and a radio clip.

"_fsssh…Thank you, you're beautiful, you're wonderful…fsssh…"_

Katherine giggled. Sam rolled his eyes at their antics and continued questioning the yellow mechanical being.

"So…what was that last night... what WAS it?"

He asked disbelievingly. The robot responded with quick radio clips.

"_fssh…message from Starfleet, captain…fssh…throughout the inanimate vastness of space …fssssh…Angels will rain down like visitors from heaven! Hallelujah!...fsssh…"_

Sam looked puzzled, he couldn't figure out what it meant. Mikaela, however, did figure out the riddle, and piped up for once in the conversation.

"So you're…like an alien…or something?"

She stated questioningly. The robot nodded, and then transformed from a sixteen foot humanoid machine into the old Chevy Camaro that kat helped Sam pick out. It opened its doors and said.

"_fssssh…Anymore questions you wanna ask?...fssssh"_

Sam looked at the open doors, and then to Mikaela.

"I think he wants us to get in the car."

He said. She looked at him incredulously.

"And go WHERE"

She stated, emphasizing the where. Sam looked at her for a moment and then started a miniature inspirational speech.

"Fifty years from now, when you're looking back at your life…don't you wanna say you had the guts to get in the car?"

At this point kat had already jumped in the driver's seat and put her seatbelt on.

"Hurry up you two lovebirds, I wanna get going!"

She said, laughing as the two flustered teens followed her into the car. Sam took the other front seat and Mikaela took the back seat. Katherine started laughing maniacally as she turned to the radio.

"Let's get this party started!"

She said, and the car turned the radio to some up-beat rock as they pulled out of the junk yard. Pausing only to grab Mikaela's purse on the way to the exit.

*line*

Finally, I'm finished with this…sorry it took me so long….school bit me in the ass…and Christmas break…wasn't much of a break at all. I got stuck laying tile in the living room…so yeah. I'm gonna keep updating this story…hopefully more often…but I have to watch the movie again before I do, and pretty much memorize the next scene…all I gotta say is you're gonna love it when kat meets the autobots.

Cyotegirl56 over and out ;)


	5. Chapter 5

…I'm sooooo sorry about the wait for this chapter…school has been a killer, being senior year and all. I can't exactly promise steady updates…but I won't let this story die…once again…sooooooooo sorry…welp enjoy!

p.s. if you find any obvious mistakes let me know, I don't have a Beta reader so it's kind of hard for me to catch them all. Criticism is welcome as long as it is constructive, please don't flame.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except kat, or any other non-cannon ideas.

"Talking"

Narration

'_Flashback/thoughts/dream sequence'_

And here we go! XD

* * *

Supernova chapter 5

Katherine adjusted her half finger gloves, and started fidgeting with her seatbelt due to the awkward silence that pervaded the car. Sam had turned off the radio five minutes into the ride because he felt awkward enough inside the car without Kat touching all the knobs and gizmos inside. Mickaela decided to pipe up and break the awkward silence.

"This car's a pretty good driver" she said.

Sam just couldn't let the awkwardness fade, and semi-shut down Mickaela's attempt at conversation.

"I know"

Kat rolled her eyes at this and grumbled under her breath.

"Man he's worse at small talk than I am" she mumbled.

Sam heard her little jibe and decided to try something bold for once.

"hey umm…you know there aren't any seat belts back there… so why don't you come up here with Kat and I" he suggested.

Mickaela looked at him skeptically.

"And where exactly would I sit up there?" she inquired.

Sam gave his version of an awkward crooked smirk.

"You could sit in my lap" he said.

Mickaela smiled and rolled her eyes before maneuvering her way into Sam's lap. Kat looked on at the scene with a look of distaste. She didn't fully trust Mickaela yet, and she also disliked public displays of affection.

Sam gave an awkward smile at the back of Mickaela's head.

"See, that's better…okay?"

"Okay" Mickaela responded.

A few seconds later she smiled and whispered to Sam.

"You know, that seat belt thing was a smooth move." She said.

Sam smiled at her statement with his crooked smirk.

"Thank you." He responded.

Mickaela then looked as if she had an epiphany, and decided to ask Sam a question.

"You know what I don't understand" she said. Sam gave her a motion to continue.

"Why, if he's supposed to be, like, this super advanced robot…" she started. "…does he transform back into this piece of crap Camaro?"

At this statement both Katherine and the car bristled and the car slowed to a stop right in the middle of the road before ejecting its passengers. It then sped off in the opposite direction of where they had been headed. Katherine was downright fuming by the time the car was no longer in sight.

"How DARE you insult a beautiful car like that and call it a piece of crap. Camaros from that age were a godsend to mankind second only to mustangs! And you call yourself a car person!"

She shouted at Mickaela before turning and stomping a few feet away from the older teens. Mickaela just looked dumbstruck at the temper that the 'sweet little girl' had just displayed.

Sam just started panicking and pacing in his spot.

"Great now see…Fantastic, now you pissed him off…That car is sensitive!...I mean four thousand dollars just drove off!" he rambled.

At this point a sleek new Camaro with the same paintjob as Sam's drove up and stopped in front of the group of teens. Katherine just looked star struck as she gazed upon the glorious machine, and Sam started having another freak-out spell.

"What? This is you…Oh My God!..." he said as he slipped into the driver's seat of the car.

Mickaela took the passenger seat and Kat was reassigned to the back. Normally she would have thrown a bit of a fit, but she was in too much of a hypnotic haze to care. She carefully slid herself and her scooter into the back seat of the car and marveled at the sheer beauty of it.

"Omigosh! New leather, fresh paint…a glorious body design….this car is DEFINITELY a 9.5 on the scale…maybe even a 10!" she said as she gushed over the new car.

Realizing how odd she must look to the others she reigned herself in and laid down in the back, deciding to take a quick nap as they traveled to wherever the heck they were supposed to go.

'_Kat was in her dream world again. She looked around and tried to figure out what was going on, but all she saw were flashes of blood and clips of her sister screaming at her mother. It was almost as if she was in a black room with floating images and 'pictures.' The images then flashed to the emergency room at the old hospital near her house in Knoxville. She couldn't hear what her mother was saying to the doctor, but she did know somehow that what she was saying was a lie. The dream flashed again and started fading, but Kat was still able to pick out a few images. It seemed like it was a few months after the previous 'picture' and rose was giving younger Kat a present. Before the dream progressed any further, Katherine woke up'_

Kat sat up, albeit a tidbit dizzy, and pondered. She knew the dreams had to be important, but she could never remember very much of them after she woke up. She rubbed her temples; dreams like that always gave her a headache for some reason. Kat looked out the window and saw a meteorite falling not too far away. She looked at where it had landed, and noted that they were travelling straight towards the area where the strange object fell.

After a few minutes the car pulled into an abandoned alleyway, and opened its doors to usher the teens out of the car. Kat was hesitant to move, and actually had to have a bit of a push from the car to get her out. As soon as she exited the vehicle she opened her bag and put her Taser pistol in her pocket, she didn't trust dark alleyways. Sam's car then started shifting and resuming its robotic shape as a group of cars started pulling into the alleyway. Kat slung her scooter onto her back and swiftly moved as close as possible to Sam, grabbing the back of his shirt in the process. Once it seemed that all the cars had stopped in the alleyway, Kat quickly took stock of them before they changed. There seemed to be a large flame embossed peterbuilt semi, a neon yellow emergency vehicle, a silver sports car, and a large black gmc topkick. Kat definitely approved of the truck, because while not on her list, trucks are still pretty badass.

The semi started changing and shifting, much slower than Sam's car had earlier, and all the other cars took that as a signal to change as well. Kat looked all around her and then mumbled under her breath.

"Psh, showoffs." She whispered.

When they were finished changing the largest of the robots, the semi, addressed Sam.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendent of Archibald Witwicky?" It questioned in an authoritative voice.

Mickaela shot same a panicked look.

"They know your name" she half whispered.

Sam responded to her without even taking his eyes off of the large robot, seemingly in a state of shock.

"Yeah" he whispered with an air of awe in response to both the gargantuan robot, and Mickaela.

The robot then started introducing himself and the others.

"We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron."

At this point the yellow robot joined in.

"But you can call us Autobots for short." The yellow robot announced.

Sam, in his state of shock, managed to look puzzled.

"Autobots…" he whispered distantly.

The small silver robot then proceeded to use an old car as a lounge chair, crushing it in the process.

"What's crakin little bitches" it said as it made itself comfortable.

At this statement Katherine almost saw red, and was about to storm the robot in a shouting rage. Sam caught the back of her shirt and proceeded to put his hand over her mouth. None of the robots seemed to notice her movements due to her height, and the introductions continued.

"My first lieutenant, designation Jazz" Optimus said as he motioned to the silver robot.

Jazz crossed his legs, as he proceeded to make himself even more welcome.

"This seems like a cool place to kick it." He said.

Sam looked completely stunned, and was shocked enough that he let go of Katherine. She quickly smoothed her hair and clothes, still in a state of hyperawareness due to her angered state.

"What is that? How did he learn to talk like that?" Sam said, verbalizing his shock and confusion.

"We've learned earth's languages through the world wide web." Optimus responded calmly, his voice demanding attention as he gestured to the black robot.

"My weapons specialist, Ironhide." He stated as the black robot unfurled two large cannons.

"You feeling lucky, punk" Ironhide said as he spun his cannons.

Sam started freaking out, and Kat instantly went into protection mode. While she was younger, she still had the firm belief that NO ONE messes with her family and gets away with it.

"HEY IRON-ASS!" she yelled as she drew her Taser pistol "Pick on someone your own size!"

She then proceeded to empty and entire battery pack worth of electro marbles straight into Ironhide's circuitry. The robot laughed and proceeded to put away his cannons.

"HA! That tickled…I like that one, it has spunk!" he stated in an amused voice.

Katherine almost went off on the large robot again, but was stopped by Sam grabbing her backpack and the fact that she was now the center of attention. Optimus kneeled down to get a better look at her.

"What is your name little one?" he asked.

Katherine almost went off on him for calling her little, but decided better of it and instead introduced herself.

"I'm Katherine Grace Fae, but I prefer Kat." She said politely. "I'm Sam's…ummm…second cousin I think…not quite sure about how that whole system works…" she said with a look of puzzlement on her face.

Optimus nodded, and then proceeded with introductions by pointing out the red and green robot.

"Our medical officer ratchet." He stated.

Ratchet then proceeded to scan the group of humans.

"The boy's pheromone levels indicate that he wants to mate with the older female." He deducted.

Katherine burst out laughing at the awkward reaction of her cousin and his 'lady friend.' Her laughter brought on the attention of the medical officer, and with it his prognosis of her readings.

"Sensors also indicate that the female child has high levels of certain chemical compounds present in one suffering from what humans call 'depression'…" he stated before muttering under his breath. "What an oddity for one so young." He mumbled

Sam immediately looked at Kat with a stern expression.

"Kat…what have I told you about taking your medication?" he said.

Kat quickly became defensive of both her age and mental state.

"I do not need that medicine Sam, I'm perfectly fine!" she argued "and you Mr. giant robot" she said addressing ratchet "I am not a 'child'; I turned 12 almost 6 months ago. I'll be a teenager soon thank you very much!"

Ratchet gave a robotic smirk and responded.

"My research indicates that one of you r age is still considered a child. That being said I will still address you as such little sparkling."

At this point Sam had to hold Kat back in order to avoid another confrontation similar to the one with Ironhide.

Optimus, who was still kneeling slightly, stood to his full height and sighed with exasperation, completing his introductions.

"You already know your guardian, bumblebee." He said "whom I will be having a word with later" he added to bumblebee's 'benefit.'

He then proceeded to mumble under his breath.

"Bringing a sparkling into a war, unacceptable!..." he grumbled to himself, his authoritative voice laced with anger and frustration.

Sam ignored the latter comment and turned to the yellow robot, Katherine still held securely within his grasp.

"Bumblebee…right?" he questioned.

Bumblebee responded with a small dance composed of fighting moves.

"So you're my guardian huh?" Sam inquired.

Bumblebee responded with nodding, but did not speak. Ratchet then shone a laser into bumblebee's 'throat' area.

"His vocal processors were damaged in battle; I'm still working on them." Ratchet said before shutting off the laser.

Kat, tired of the annoying introductions and being completely forgotten within Sam's clutches, decided to pipe up at this point.

"Why are you here?" she questioned with at much of a confident voice as she could muster considering she didn't even come up to the knee of the shortest robot.

Optimus looked down at her as if pondering, before answering her question.

"We are here looking for the all spark. And we must find it before Megatron." He stated.

Sam, deciding to make an idiot of himself yet again, took this opportunity to butt in.

"Mega-what?!" he asked with a dumbfounded look.

With this Optimus touched his temple to activate a projector of sorts, and the area around the group seemed to start crumbling under their feet. Sam jumped back in order to avoid 'falling' and released Kat in the process. She quickly scurried to the rear of the group in order to get a better view of the big picture. Optimus then began his story.

"Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just, until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons."

Katherine surveyed the scene of destruction before her, filled with swirling razor sharp pyres, and flaming crevices. The scene started zooming in as Optimus spoke again.

"All who defied them were destroyed…our war finally consumed the planet, and the Allspark was lost to the stars."

As he said this, a dark metal behemoth of a machine threw a javelin like weapon at another robot in the projection. Killing them. Kat could only assume that the large robot was Megatron.

"Man, you'd need to hit him pretty hard to smack the ugly off that face…yikes" she whispered under her breath.

Suddenly the image changed to that of the icy waters of the Arctic Circle. Men were picking at the ice attempting to free a boat from its frozen grips.

"Megatron followed it to earth, where captain Witwicky found him." Optimus continued.

Sam gave a shocked laugh.

"My grandfather" he said.

Optimus gave his assent.

"It was an accident that intertwined our fates." He said.

After this was announced the scene changed again. The snow dogs were digging in the ice, surrounded by captain Witwicky's crew. Suddenly the ice cracked and the captain was sliding down a frozen tunnel into the cavity where Megatron lay buried in the ice.

At this point in the story Katherine was paying less attention to the words, and more attention to the projection. Finding that she could sit down without disturbing anything, she promptly did so in order to relieve herself of the weight of her backpack and scooter. She tuned back in just as Sam found out why his grandfather's glasses were so important.

"…navigation system, the coordinates to the cube's location on earth were imprinted on his glasses." Optimus announced.

Sam looked dumbfounded.

"Wait…how did you know about the glasses?" he questioned.

Optimus answered him in a flat tone.

"EBay" was all he said.

Sam chuckled to himself with disbelief.

"EBay…" he whispered.

"If the Decepticons find the Allspark, they will use it to transform earth's machines, and build a new army." Ratchet said forebodingly.

"Sam Witwicky…" Optimus continued "you hold the key to earth's survival." He said as the robots gathered around Sam and Mickaela.

Mickaela looked at Sam in fear.

"Please tell me that you have those glasses." She implored.

Sam looked back at her and said with urgency.

"We need to get back to my house…now"

With that bumblebee changed back into a Camaro, and the group of teens quickly made their way towards the car. Kat, however, was stopped by a large hand grabbing her backpack and lifting her into the air. She immediately started struggling with a furious intensity.

"PUT ME DOWN NOW!" she screamed as Optimus moved her through the air.

Optimus sighed.

"I cannot trust bumblebee with the safety of one so young…so ratchet will be the one transporting you to Samuel's home." He said with authority before dropping her into ratchet's awaiting palm.

Ratchet started grumbling under his breath.

"What in primus' name did I do to deserve this…*grumble*…" he moped.

Kat flushed with anger.

"So…I'm just a burden huh?! It's not my fault I'm only twelve you know…and frankly I would have preferred going with bumblebee than you, so neither one of us is getting what we want now are we…" she ranted.

Ratchet sighed before setting Kat down and transforming. Kat debated running down the alleyway and following the others on her scooter, but ratchet swerved in front of her before she cleared the entrance.

"Get in…now" he ordered.

Kat sighed, but followed his commands, showing every possible measure of defiance that she could muster.

"Put on your seatbelt" Ratchet said intent on staying still until the young girl complied.

Kat smirked.

"Make me!" she said in a teasing tone.

Ratchet sighed before swiftly putting the belt on her himself and pulling out of the alley. Katherine started pouting.

"Killjoy" she whispered.

Ratchet chuckled.

"You have no idea child." He said with a smirk in his voice.

Kat just continued pouting, pushing herself as far into the seat as she could go. After about two or three minutes of awkward silence Ratchet tried to start a conversation.

"So child…out of curiosity why were your readings for depressants so high…or do I just need to recalibrate these old circuits." He queried.

Kat gave a sarcastic chuckle, thinking back to 'happier' days.

"it runs in the family, kind of like high cholesterol and stuff, dad had it…and since I'm almost a carbon copy of him I suppose it makes sense that I would have it too." She explained.

Ratchet stayed quiet for a moment before continuing his quest for knowledge.

"if you said that it makes sense that you would have it…does that mean that you believe you don't…I do recall that your cousin mentioned medications…as a medical officer it highly bothers me that one of your age would need medication and also you shouldn't be skip-…" he started ranting.

"Whoa, one question at a time hatchet" she said with a smirk, sensing from the sudden tension in the air that she struck a nerve.

With her small victory under her belt, she continued to answer his questions.

"To answer your first question, I know I have all the signs of depression, but unless it affects the rest of my life, I don't want the meds…especially when they only put me on them because of dad…" she trailed off.

Ratchet then started ranting again, not sensing the sudden drop in energy from the young girl.

"Because of your father! Well I never…what parent in their right mind would force medication on a child, ridiculous…and where was this father of yours when-…"

"HE'S DEAD" Katherine shouted, her voice laced with venom and tears.

"…don't…don't talk about him like that…he's dead…he died a few months ago…it's why I'm here with Sam…why they put me on meds…" she whimpered.

There was a tangible silence in the car for a few moments before ratchet timidly broke it.

"What of your mother then…from my knowledge earthlings still have two parental figures…" he inquired softly.

Kat gave a sarcastic and manic chuckle, bordering on insane. Her eyes were in a faraway place now, distant and cold.

"My mother was…indisposed…deemed unfit for my care…" she said with a sad smile. "And lord knows Rose couldn't take me…she just now turned 18…she has college to worry about and I wasn't gonna take that from her…" she said, partially off in her own little world.

"Who is rose?" ratchet asked, sensing a way to change the subject.

"she's my sister, older by six years…we were as close as siblings could be…but we didn't have any relatives near her college…no one that could take in a 12 year old kid anyway…I guess I got lucky that Sam's parents were ok with taking care of me…aunt Judy did say she always wanted a girl…even if I am slightly nutty." She explained with a rueful grin that turned into a full-blown smirk.

Ratchet chuckled.

"Excitable maybe, a temper, certainly, but I severely doubt that you meet the parameters of the definition of insanity." He mused.

Katherine's smirk grew into a full on maniacal grin.

"You say that now hatchet…but let's see how you fare in about 20 minutes…because I'm going to make your life hell. We'll see how you view my sanity then." She said before bursting out into evil cackles.

Ratchet sighed.

"Optimus owes me big time for this" he mumbled as they sped after the others.

* * *

Whew chapter is finally done…it was longer, but I chopped the end bit off and merged it with ch.6…it was becoming too long to be manageable. Anyway, I apologize for the wait; my senior year put me on my ass. I should be able to pump out a few chapters over the summer. Thanks for being patient with this chapter…I really let my muse die for a while…but I promise to try to pump these out faster *bows profusely* anyway, coyotegirl56 over and out!


End file.
